


Summer Solstices, Bonfires, and Worried Brothers

by CrystalClearTears



Series: Witches Aren't Hags on Broomsticks, They're Dumb Teenagers [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Party, Patton and Virgil are brothers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, Witchcraft, Witches, a lot of it, virgil and remus have just met and are already crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClearTears/pseuds/CrystalClearTears
Summary: It was a little mistake. Later on, Virgil would swear up and down and right to left that he had never meant to make what happened happen. And maybe he didn't, who knows, after all, you put a couple hundred mostly drunk magical teenagers into a room with zero adult supervision and things are bound to get interesting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Witches Aren't Hags on Broomsticks, They're Dumb Teenagers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740121
Kudos: 59





	Summer Solstices, Bonfires, and Worried Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in one day cause i wanted to! im probably gonna make this a series of one shots cause i had a lot of fun in this universe soooo like,,,, kudos and comment if you like it!! <3

It was a little mistake. Later on, Virgil would swear up and down and right to left that he had never meant to make what happened happen. And maybe he didn't, who knows, after all, you put a couple hundred mostly drunk magical teenagers into a room with zero adult supervision and things are bound to get interesting.

So, lets start at the beginning

It was the summer solstice. Every self-respecting witch was at the Erys family manor, ready to celebrate. That, of course, included Virgil Erys, one of the two potential heirs to the family. The celebration included getting dressed up, causing mayhem, dancing, and the adults pretending that they don't see all the teenagers sneaking off to do stupid shit. This year, Virgil and his twin brother, Patton, the other potential heir, who were both 15, were finally included in the teenagers group for activities, for the first time ever. This would be the best summer solstice yet, they thought.

After all the traditional stuff was over, and the town people who knew what was good for them were hidden in their homes for the night, the real party began. The adults set themselves up on the 1st story, dancing and chatting and drinking, the kids were put on the 2nd story, left to talk and watch movies and complain, and the teenagers were left to their own devices on the 3rd story, being rowdy and loud and coming up with some scheme to enact this solstice.

Virgil sat on the floor next to some guys he met, Remus and Janus, who were the next in line heir people, along with their twins, of the two other main witch families, the Seraphins, and the Krintia, who were a year older than him, they chatted and drank shitty soda and stolen alcohol and sometimes got forced by Remus to dance to the music blaring over the speakers, trying to not get blinded by the strobe lights someone had magicked into existence for the night. Patton had left a while ago, near the start of the night and had met some other guys to chat with and Virgil hadn't seen him since then.

Eventually at what Virgil assumed to be around 1 am, he and the others where accidentally split up, and a very much drunk Virgil ended up talking with Patton and the guys he was hanging out with, Logan, Janus' twin, and Roman, Remus’ twin, who both seemed nice and polite and boring, compared to the wild and drunk nature of Remus and Janus.

Patton soon figured out the fact that Virgil had been drinking and didn't approve very much.

“Virgil! You can’t drink, we’re underage! Its so unhealthy!” Patton started over the music, he looked upset and worried, Logan and Roman stood to the side awkwardly, giving each other wide-eyed stares of ‘This is uncomfortable.’

Virgil rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip, waiting for Patton to finish his lecture. His eyes scanned the area, trying to find his new friends, so they could get him out of this situation, and lucky for him, Remus had also been looking for him. Their eyes met and just as Patton was pausing to catch his breath, Remus jumped in and grabbed Virgil’s wrist, smiling broadly and instantly drew everyone else’s eyes to him. Virgil smiled at him, staring at his dark brown windswept hair with the grey streak in it and deep brown eyes that had golden flecks in them, Virgil wondered why he hadn't noticed how stunning Remus was before.

“Virgie! There you are! Sorry to interrupt this little reunion buutttt, I have to steal Virgil away now!” Remus turned to look at him face on, ‘was that a blush on his face?’ Virgil thought, and his eyes glittered mischievously “Some of the others here are planning to go to the woods and make a bonfire, you in?!”

Patton grabbed Virgil’s other wrist and looked at him “Vee? You can't seriously be thinking about doing that? Its irresponsible. Just stay here, okay? We can hang out and have fun here, yknow?” Patton stared at Virgil and their eyes locked, they both had heterochromia, one of each of their eyes were blue and the other was purple, there was a silent conversation happening between them until finally Virgil pulled away from Patton and stood beside Remus.

“Pat, I can do whatever I want, okay? You don't need to baby me, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much! That's usually my job!” Virgil smiled, even as he saw a look of betrayal take its place on Patton’s face. 

He quickly turned to Remus and whispered in his ear “Take me away from these fucking losers.”

“Gladly!” came the reply, Virgil slipped his hand into Remus’ and intertwined their fingers.

And with that the giggling pair ran off to meet the rest of the group that was sneaking out.

After a lot of collecting flash lights, climbing out of windows, swearing, and trying not to break their legs, everyone was finally on the ground and surrounding the eldest witch there, who was standing on a stump, whose name was Maya Kri-something or other. She had dyed purple hair, and was wearing ripped jeans and a pretty flowing black top along with, oddly enough, a long velvety royal purple cape, so overall she was really pretty. Virgil had heard all the other boys always talking about how hot she was, and he guessed if he was straight, he would have agreed.

“Okay y'all, quiet the fuck down!! Now, I know y'all are ready to go right now, but we need to find somewhere to build this fucking fire, therefore we need an Erys kid! Any of y'all around here or are you all too lame, huh?” She spoke loudly, if a bit slurred.

Virgil grinned and winked at Remus and Janus, letting go of Remus’ hand and pushing forward.

“You think a true Erys kid would miss out on this shit?” Virgil exclaimed and the surrounding people parted, revealing him to Maya. He smirked and held his head high, even as he fidgeted with some bottle caps in his pocket.

Maya laughed and pulled him closer to her stump. “That's what I thought, boy! So, you ready to lead us to a good ol’ spot for this shit?” She said as she extended a flash light to him.  
“Of course I am, your royal highness!” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the flash light.

She tsked and motioned for him to lead, he nodded to Remus and Janus, luckily they understood and took their places at his sides, and off they went into the woods, to a very specific and notorious bonfire and hookup spot.

“So, Jan, did you see those girls that were totally checking you out earlier? Fucking dumbasses, can't they tell a gay bitch when they see one?” Remus asked as he walked, kicking up dirt with his scuffed combat boots.

“Pff, they wouldn't know one if they were at a gay bar, and yet they still say they have a perfect gaydar.” Janus remarked flatly.

Virgil laughed and dodged around a low hanging tree branch, that promptly hit an overexcited Remus in the head “One time, I was wearing all rainbow clothes and some stupid fucking straight girl still tried to get my number. Doesn't help that she was 4 years older than me either but that's not the point!” 

Janus sputtered and his golden eyes widened “You met Pedobear!?”

“Pedobear? Damn, I'm referring to all pedos as that from now on!” Remus laughed and nearly tripped straight into a puddle of muck, barely saved by Virgil’s quick reflexes.

They continued talking and laughing as they walked, their voices melding into all the other loud and joyful conversations going on behind them. What they were talking about want all that funny but anything is hilarious if you've had enough beers.

Eventually they arrived at the spot, a large clearing with a big burned out area from other bonfires next to the edge of Lake Leegan. Virgil whirled around and motioned for everyone to enter the clearing.

“Tada! Hope it's up to your great and magnificent standards.” He addressed Maya as she surveyed the area.

“Yeah, its chill! Good job Erys boy!” Maya turned to towards the larger group that had now started setting up there, with everything from more alcohol to setting up make out corners. “Now! Do any of you know Element magic? We need some help to make a big ass bonfire!”

Janus perked up and smiled “Well, well, well, our little Erys boy says that he is pretty good at it, let him show us, huh?” Virgil looked at Janus with wide eyes, but Janus smirked at him and pushed him forward. 

“Oh? If he wants to prove that, then he can go ahead, no pressure though.” One of the older guys shouted, which made everyone else start chant to try to pressure him into doing it, which wasn't too hard really since Virgil is quite easily pressured.

So with a few spells and quite a lot of cheers, they had quite a nice bonfire going. Which honestly means that Virgil is now one of the popular and trusted people around from then on. It also means he got a lot of beers and people both flirting with him and becoming friends with him.

Janus and Remus were also part of all of that since they were forced to be by Virgil, who was also busy glaring at Janus for forcing him to do drunk magic, which unlike the DJ who magicked their set up there was really hard for a 15 year old to do, especially after 6 and a half beers over 5 hours, which when he explained to the older teens, made everyone stop giving him drinks, took away any drinks he was given, and give him a shit ton of water to drink. Which Virgil was pretty sure was the right thing to do if his headache and creeping in nausea had anything to say about it. 

A few hours and one group of teens sneaking back into a house later, and everyone was passed out on chairs and beds and floors all over. As Virgil lay there snuggled against his 2 new friends, he felt truly happy for the first time in months. And then he fell asleep.

That next morning, when a hungover Virgil entered the 3rd story kitchen and saw Patton he felt sick but okay. Until Patton grimaced at seeing him and whipped around right away, leaving the kitchen.

Then Virgil felt much worse about what he did the night before.


End file.
